Tough Rookie
by Ififall
Summary: Danny's got a new plan of action. Planned By Derek.


A/N: Slash

_It was Derek's fault. Everything bad that happened in their family was. Danny was just too young, too blind, too stupid to see it. But now he could. He could see as clear as day, he saw through the mollycoddling, the whispers behind doors the secrets, the lies and now all his adrenaline had turned to anger. Why did everything he touch turn to shit? Leaning against the wall he wondered how Derek had really come into contact with Jack in the first place. He decided he had to ask him. If the answer wasn't what he wanted to hear he'd really lose his shit... _

One cigarette hazed day his Idol came into his room with a sneaky smile and put an object on his bed. Danny opened his eyes. He couldn't be bothered to get out of bed but propped himself up on his elbows. "What you doing?" He asked as he saw his brother smartly dressed. "Morning" Derek said with a grin. "Got something for ya" Danny leaned up and quickly put his hand out. He notcied his brother's sigh at his impatience, but saw that his brother wasn't holding anything. "Where is it?" Danny asked as Derek shook his head.

"Look down here" Derek said, pointing to the end of his bed. Danny rolled his eyes. He Leaned over his quilt to see a small barbell and some leaflets. "What the...?" He said, sitting down with a thud and staring at his brother's dark brown eyes. "Danny no excuses. I've signed you up with a gym" "Gym...why? I can't pay for it" Danny said wishing his brother would cut him some slack. "We're gonna be seeing mom and Davina soon, you've gotta be looking your best" "I do" Danny whined, but they both knew that wasn't true. Danny was hanging on by a thread at school, he was eating crap everyday, and by the looks of him he was smoking crap too. Yesterday's pizza sauce was smudged on his T-shirt, his clothes were in a steaming shitty heap in the corner. The windows weren't open and Derek knew he'd have to drag him out of bed or he'd be late for school.

"Danny I want you looking sharp for her understand? I've arranged for you to go at Five steps after school" "Sounds like a kiddie programme, and anyway, I've got no clue where..." It's on your way on the bus, you pass it I checked" Derek said going to Danny's drawer and pulling out some clean clothes, well the ones he could find. "Danny get a move on OK" Derek said as he slammed the door on purpose. Danny finally got up and got a quick shower. School bored the fuck out of him, he only shook himself into reality when he was smoking with his friends in the bathroom. He couldn't tell them that it was going to be his last cigarette in a while. He made up an excuse to stay behind to spray some deodrant under his arms in preparation for this "Gym" Crap. He told his friends he was meeting somone got of at Derek's checked stop and headed off up the stairs to the gym.

Sure he'd passed it but he'd never really looked at it, it was quite small but looked like something out of cyberspace. All style and no substance he figured. In the queue people's glances made him feel uneasy, but he wasn't gonna give them the satisfaction of pissing off. They were all superfical assholes anyway. He got to the front of the queue and asked for the some trainer called Jackson. That was who Derek had set him up with. He was asked to sit on the chairs near the desk, he glanced at the models and surfers in crappy poses. He was never gonna be like that. Thankfuck. "Hi, you must be Daniel" He looked up and saw a tall slim guy in a five step T-shirt. "Jackson right?" Danny said with no life in his voice. "Yeah, I'll be your trainer. I'm just gonna give you a couple of papers to sign, then we can go up"

Luckily his brother Derek had answered all the questions so Danny just had to put his signature. Jackson took him upstairs and made him do stretches then slow exercises first, dealing with his arms and legs. He admitted to himself that he wanted a body like Jackson's not be like a bodybuilder, just be toned in all the right places. The first workout ripped him apart a little, but he was determined not to show it. Next week he'd be seeing Jackson three times. He tried not to look too bothered, but he was excited. He'd have to space it out. Like one after double Food tech and another at the weekend, so he'd have an image of Jackson before he headed into the hell-hole that he called school. If it was up to Danny he'd go five times a week, but he didn't have the cash. Derek was surprised by his brother's eagerness, but was seeing the results.

It was only in a room at Five steps by themselves was Danny ready to tell Jackson that everytime Jack looked at him, it made him feel dizzy, in the good way. He wasn't sure if Jackson felt the same, but he was impressing Jackson by doing stretches at home. "See, only a few weeks and you're getting fitter already" Thanks to you" Danny added feeling tense as he had to do push ups against Jackson's hand. "Can I see if I can carry you?" Danny asked. Jackson shook his head. "You can't take that weight mate" He told him. "Just...can I try?" Danny asked as they both got up. Danny crouched down as Jackson put his arms around Danny's neck and Danny heaved Jackson's legs up. Danny stood up to full height with Jackson on his back and walked around. "See?" He told him nervous that Jackson's breath was softly stroking his ear. "You can put me down now Danny" Jackson said. Danny walked a few seconds more before kneeling back on the ground. "I could carry you all day if you want" Danny added joining Jackson next to the window sill and watching him gaze out the window.

"See you next week Daniel" Said Jackson looking in his pocket for some change. "Session's over"

"No it isn't" Danny said as he leaned over to Jackson and planted a sloopy kiss on his neck. "Daniel!" Jackson called out, but Danny had run so fast out of the room his trainers were nearly on fire. Hopefully Jackson felt the same way, he could tell he liked him. Maybe Jackson could see him as more than a "client" He got home and went upstairs to get a shower. When he came back down, his brother was in the kitchen eating what looked like a fruit salad. "How was Gym?" Derek asked in a carefree tone. "Cool" Danny said as he got a fruit juice. "You would tell me if it was...too difficult right?" Derek asked. Danny nodded and went to the bathroom. When he came back out his brother was gone. He got back upstairs but heard his brother mumbling in his room.

He put his juice in his room then came back out to hear what his brother was doing. "Jackson it's me" Derek said in a tone that was hushed but serious. "He came back fine, look if you are telling the truth, I don't wanna guess about your life..." "I'am telling the truth" Came the reply. Danny figured Jackson was on speakerphone, he could hear other noises in the background and guessed Jackson was at the gym. "Danny's underage, so don't even think about..." Jackson cut him off. "No offense Derek, but Danny's a child OK? I prefer real lads, not jailbait you _know_ that, I'll tell you what, I'll switch, give him another trainer" Danny leaned forward hoping that Jackson was putting on a front. He wasn't really gonna give him another trainer was he?" Jack you just read my mind, put him with whoever, well maybe a girl" Jackson agreed and Danny sloped off to him room before his brother turned his phone off. This was Bullshit. He wasn't a child. Right now, there was only one way Danny was going to prove it.


End file.
